St Valdmir's Wizardry School
by Katnissfire46
Summary: Alexa has two soulmates, both happen to be her incestuous older brother's friends. Kyle saves her from her brother's path of raping. Alexa willingly bonds with kyle and his brother, Jace. Jace, being older, gets to make her a mother first
1. Chapter 1

Alexa was lying in her bed before bedtime. She was finishing up her reading assignment when her older brother, Brain, walked in. "Alexa," he said walking to her bed. There was two years age difference between them. She was sixteen and he was eighteen, senior at St. Vladimir's high school. He was a Mr. Popular, the big guy on campus, captain of the football team, soccer team, and basketball team. She was the youngest junior at St. Vladimir's High School. She's the best defense for the scholastic's team, captain of the debate team, student body president, and on the principal's honor roll. "Brain," she said without looking up at him. _He's drunk,_ she thought. He sat beside her and scratched at her back in a spot that always itches.

She fought the urge to purr. It happens every time he scratches there. He kissed the top of her head. "What are you reading?" he asked. "Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorn," she replied. He looks at the page she's on. She points out where she is on that page. "I have an essay to do on this as extra credit. Even though, I don't need it," she said, finishing reading the paragraph she was on. Brain pulled her into his arms and moved to a more comfortable position. "You are so smart, Alexa. I'm so proud to call you my baby sister. Just let me know if you are being bothered by guys to go on dates," he said.

She looks at him, "Brain, all the guys do is ask me for help on their homework." She closed the book with her finger on the page she was reading and hugged her brother. He hugged her back and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Hmm? Brain," she pulled back. He book-marked her page in the book then set it down on her nightstand. He kissed her again, buring his fingers in her hair. She tried to push him away, but he tightens his hold on her. He kissed her till she slackened. He stripped off her pajamas and then his clothes. "No," she said, moving to get off the bed. He grabbed her and pinned her under him. He kissed her as he slid his swollen, throbbing member into her wet pussy. He bumped against her maiden head once then slammed hard through it. She tried to scream but his mouth was on hers.

He moved in and out of her, making her sheets bloody from her virgin's blood. He slid his tongue into her mouth as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she started feeling the pleasure he gave her. He went a little faster when she moaned against his mouth. He pushed them both to the edge with pleasure. When they were climaxing he came in her, filling her with his sperm. They laid there for a moment then he slid out of her. He turned off her light and pulled her close. "Brain?" she whispered. "Mm?" he said. "You're drunk, aren't you?" she asked. "Yes. But I always wanted to do what I just did to you. I don't like how other guys look at you," he said. He moved her on top and slid in her. He started to move her up and down. She felt that his member was still hard as he moved her up and down faster. He came in her three more times before they fall asleep.

She woke up the next morning with his dick still in her, still naked and her body slightly swore from being fucked by her brother. He was still asleep next to her. She moved to use her bathroom. Her brother was awake when she came back. He got up and moved in front of her. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his dick back in her. He fucked her quickly and set her on her bed she got dressed as he went to his room. Downstairs, she started breakfast for them. She saw a note on the fridge from their folks.

"Looks like it will be just us for two weeks, Brain," she said pointing to the note. "I know, mom let me know yesterday that they have a conference to go to," he sat down, looking over the chore list. She set a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs on the table. She grabbed some plates and glasses and the orange juice. He poured orange juice into the glasses as she put syrup on her pancakes. They were eating when the doorbell rang, then Brain's friends came in. Alexa pointed to the extra plates as if she knew they were coming.

They sat down and helped themselves to food. She got up and put her plate in the sink. "Alexa, leave the dishes to me," Kyle, her brother's best friend and her crush, said. She nodded and went back upstairs to finish her book. She finished both the book and essay in two hours. She went downstairs to do the laundry; she saw that Kyle cleaned the whole kitchen. She looked outside and saw the guys playing. She separated the laundry and started the whites. She folded the towels that her mom did yesterday and went to put them up. She came back and started the prep for lunch. Her brother and his friends came in just as she finished the cooking of lunch. "Alexa, leave the laundry to me. You do them every single time when mom's not here," Brain said. "There's a reason I do them, Brain. You don't separate them before throwing them in. Besides the whites are done, the colors are next," she said. She moved the whites into the dryer and threw the colors in. she measured the soap and started the load.

She started cleaning up after the lunch preparation. The guys looked up at the time. Kyle said, "We better go. Jace and I have a family dinner to do tonight." The guys left as she switched the loads. She moved to her brother who was still sitting at the table. "I'll clean up the lunch dishes. You should go swim," he said pointing to the backyard pool. "Alright," She said heading upstairs to change into her bathing suit. She went out through the upstairs balcony and went down the stairs connected. She stepped into the jacuzzi. She was relaxing when her brother came and joined her. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lex?" he said, "Yes?" she replied. He moved her to where she straddled him. "Kiss me," he said as he slid his hand under her bikini top. She leaned in to kiss him as he pulled her bikini top off. He moved his hands to her bikini bottom and pulled on the strings. They came undone as he lifted her, floating up to the top. He threw them next to the top. He wasn't wearing his swimsuit, so he slid his hard throbbing dick into her. She moaned as he entered her soaking wet, superhot, throbbing pussy. He came the instant he entered her. He started fucking her. He kissed his way down to her breasts. They were full size (44 ddd), the same size as their mom's. He started to suck them, nipping at them. He moved harder in her as he pulled on her breasts. She moaned as he hurt her two ways. He moved them out of the hot tub with his dick still sheathed in her, and into the house. He moved her to the downstairs guest room. He put them on the bed and fucked her harder and faster. He filled her with so much of his sperm that it was spilling out of her. It wasn't white; it was red with her blood as he moved harder in her. "Scream Lex," he said as he pushed harder in her. "Scream from it." He bit at every inch of her skin he could reach. She dug her nails into his back. "Scream Lex. You better scream now!" he said as he slammed super hard in her. She screamed as he kept doing it. The more she screamed the more he slammed. He kept slamming in her till he reached his point of exhaustion.

He collapsed on top of her. Her body was angry red from his bites. She pushed at him to get him off. When he rolled to the side of the bed next to her, she got up. She moved slowly to the bathroom and started to fill the bath. Her brother was there when the tub finished filling up. He picked her up gently and put her in the tub. "I'll take care of the bedding," he said as she let the water heal her. She watched him leave, and then used her power to heal her fully. The water ran up her skin and all the red marks vanished.

She got out and wrapped herself with a towel. She let the water out of the tub then left the bathroom. She was halfway up the stairs when her brother grabbed her. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. He was still naked; her hands were clutching the towel against her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from the towel. He pinned her hands above her head. He kept kissing her, sliding one hand down to her pussy. She was still wet from earlier. He slipped one finger in and used his thumb to rub her clit.  
He made her tightened and tremble. He tied her with the towel and dragged her to his room. He pushed her on to his bed, he reached under his bed. He pulled out a kit full of s and m toys. She tried to move off the bed, but he had her blocked. He grabbed the chains and chained her tightly down to the bed. He kissed her body up and down as put a gag over her mouth. He gently tapped her entire body with a whip. She struggled against the chains as he started to whip her hard. Her body started to show angry red welts from the whipping. He switched to another whip. This one can cut, he swung it at her breasts.

He grabbed her and chained her till her entire body was just hanging from the bar he used for pull ups. He swung the cutting whip at her body again and again. Her breast nipples split as some small areas of her breasts split open too. He turned her to face him as he sees the cuts all over. He walked over to her and started to lick at the cuts on her breasts. The licks sent a stinging shock through her body and she tried to jerk away. He slapped her and then swung the whip at her again. The inside of her thigh split opened.

"Say it, Lex," he said moving to remove the gag from her mouth. "Say that you want me to enter your pussy and fuck you. I will stop whipping you if you say it." She shook her head and he swung the whip at her breast. She jerked at the sting and slice of the whip. He whipped her breasts again and again. "Say it, Lex," he growled. She whimpered as he struck her with the whip before she said anything. They heard the door downstairs open and close. "Brain? Lex?" called out Kyle.

"Kyle, upstairs in Brain's room," Lex yelled out for him. They heard him take the stairs two at a time and open Brain's door. He saw Alexa bleeding from the whip marks. He ran at Brain, beating him up as both he and Alexa cast an anti-incestuous spell over Brain. After Brain was knocked out, Kyle moved to unchain Alexa. He took her to her bathroom and slipped her into the tub. He turned on the water. "Lex?" He said, quietly.

"Yes, Kyle," she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me or Jace that Brain took your virginity?" He asked. "I didn't think you guys would do anything. Besides he was drunk," she squeaked. Kyle helped her heal by sending the water up and over the cuts. She whimpered against the sting of the water washing over the cuts. Kyle leaned over the tub rim and kissed her. She kissed him back, that took her mind off the stinging. Kyle pulls away from kissing her. Her body no longer covered in cuts. Alexa trembles as he picks her up and gets her dressed.  
"I'm taking you to my place just to be sure that Brain isn't lusting after you. And to have Jace cast an anti-pregnancy spell over you." Kyle growls lightly. He packs Alexa's bag and carries her out to his car. He gets her in and buckled. He drives to the cabin that Brain has never been to. Jace comes out and gets Alexa out. Jace carries her to the couch and works the anti-pregnancy charms over her. Alexa stays quiet as he works. Kyle puts her stuff into his room.

Alexa looks at Kyle, watching him shake with anger. Kyle mutters under his breath that if Brain still lusting for Alexa, he'll call her parents and kill Brain. Jace spears two fingers into Alexa's wet and raw pussy. He works all of Brain's sperm out of her that hasn't set into her womb. Alexa bites back a moan as Jace works the sperm out gently. His fingers rubbing her pussy walls gently. Kyle walks over and sits behind her. He kisses her neck as he looks at Jace. His eyes suggesting that they fuck her.

Jace looks at Kyle as he interrupts the look as bonding Alexa to them. "Alexa?" Jace whispers to her as he keeps his fingers in her twat. "Yes?" she moans, her body shivering in pleasure. "Will you willingly bond to us or one of us?" Kyle asks. Jace moves between her legs and licks her slit. "We want you and your delicious cunt to be one of ours or both of ours." Jace bites the folds to her entrance.

"We probably could fit our large thick cocks into your snatch." Kyle bites her neck gently and suckles the area. Alexa moans louder as her body trembles as the boys drive her to the edge of pleasure. Jace bites her little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. "Would you like us both to fuck a child, our child, into your womb?" Jace asks. Alexa looks at him with glazed over eyes. "We'll make sure it's our sperm to impregnate you." Kyle bites her earlobe.

Alexa bites her bottom lip lightly. "One or both of you? Why not Jace fucks his child into me first then after I give birth to his child, you can fuck yours into me, Kyle?" she looks at him. "I can live with that, right Kyle?" Jace looks at his brother. "Sounds good to me, Jace. Since she chose you first as the oldest, her cunt is yours." Kyle passes Alexa to Jace. "Wait, Kyle. We should bind her to us both first. I don't to fuck her and have her bond to me. If that happens, you won't be able to fuck her." Jace grabs Kyle's arm.

Kyle nods and gets the family grimoire. He comes back with the family crest with it. "Page 36 for the binding spell." Jace tells Kyle as Jace grabs the athame. Alexa holds still as Kyle rips her clothes off after he turns to page 36. She reads it over as Jace heats the athame. Kyle strips out of his clothes. "Alexa, love, you will feel this burn your cunt's walls." Jace kisses her as he gently pushes her back and spreads her legs.

Alexa watches as Jace slides the red hot athame into her slit. She hisses as he slices the walls of her cunt. Jace pulls the bloody knife out. He heats it again as Kyle inserts special nails into Alexa's cunt to keep the cuts from healing. Jace slices his cock with the athame and puts the same special nails into the cuts he made. Kyle heats the athame and repeats what Jace did. "Alexa, you read the incantation. Speak the words you have to say as we slide the nails out and our cocks in." Kyle tells her.

Alexa nods as Kyle removes two nails out, one from his cock and the other from her cunt. Jace took the second nail from her cunt and the one from his cock. The boys shoved their cocks into her hard as they all spoke the spell. Alexa's blood spilled out of her pussy as it mixed with the boys' blood. Their blood pools on to the rug as the binding takes effect. Alexa's body soon becomes marked with the boys' initials. Kyle heats the family crest to burn into Alexa's skin over her heart.

Alexa moans as he burns the crest into her skin. Her body trembling as she becomes theirs forever. Soon, their blood stops pouring out of Alexa's cunt. "Alexa, ready for me to fuck my child into you?" Jace asks as Kyle pulls out. Alexa hisses as her pussy heals. "Yes, Jace." She responds. Jace smiles as her pulls out for a second. He heats the athame again as the grimoire opens to the instant pregnancy spell. Alexa reads it, "You have to cut me again?"

"Yes, baby girl. Much deeper than the binding spell." Jace looks at her. Alexa watches the athame become red again. "It won't hurt this time, will it?" She bites her lip. "I can't promise that it won't. This spell draws on your power to drive one of your eggs to my sperm. Same with me of the spell drawing on my power to strength my sperm and drive it to your egg. Just keep your legs straight and look at me." Jace tells her. She lays her legs flat and looks at him. Kyle leaves the room after whispering that he'll use the same spell on her when it's his turn to impregnate her.

Jace slides the athame into her snatch again. He pushes it deeper into her cunt's walls and drags it out. Her blood pours out once more as he cuts his dick again and shoves into her twat hard. She cries out as he slams the tip of his dick into her womb. He flicks their combined blood on top of her womb. He thrust into her harder as he speaks the incantation. Her womb glows as he thrust harder and harder as their blood coats their thighs.

"Alexa, say your part now," Jace growls. His thrusting becoming more and more fierce and demanding. She speaks her part as her back arches up into Jace. "Say you belong to me and Kyle." Jace bites one of her breast nipples. "I belong to you and Kyle," she screams as she cums. Jace keeps pounding her cunt after she cums. His body tightening as her juices and blood mingle with his blood as he claim on her deepens.

Jace roars as his seed spills into her womb. Her womb glowing red as the spell takes. The light turns blue as he pants over her trembling body. "You're now pregnant with my child. There is a spell to speed up the pregnancy. It does require the cutting of your pussy walls and my dick." Jace pants. "I'll let you decide on that. But in the meantime, ready to be fucked some more?" he kisses her. She kisses him back as her legs lock around his waist. "Will my pussy still bleed as we fuck?" He nods as he licks his lips. "It's a turn on, Alex. For both of us." He nips her lips.

She hums as her body arches into his. "Yes, it is." She breathes. He pulls out of her cunt slowly than slams back in. "How many times should we fuck, baby girl?" Jace bites her neck as he asks. "As many times as you can handle it." She whimpers. Jace growls as he thrusts into her more. "That may be all night then," he kisses her. "Fuck me till we pass out, then keep your always hard dick in me," she begs. "With pleasure, baby girl." He chuckles as he pounds her cunt more.

He keeps fucking her well into the evening then into the next morning. Her womb absorbing all his seed as he fills her womb. He suckles her breasts till they hurt. Her body was trembling so much, she couldn't hold on to him anymore. Jace fucks her into the floor, the couch, the bathtub and so on. They fucked in every room, except Kyle's. Soon the cabin smelt like sex. Kyle feeds them even as they fuck on the table. Alexa soon starts to wear down. She pants as she cums again. Jace soon starts to slow down as he became tired. He spilt his seed into one last time before falling asleep in his bed. His dick still spilt seed into her snatch as they slept.

Alexa moans as she wakes up the next morning as she feels her first true lover, Jace's dick throbbing in her snatch. Her body aches from all the love-making. She knows her cunt still throbs from the two cuttings for her lovers' bonding. Strangely she craves it more. The way it draws her power, tying her to the ones she loves so much. Kyle had brought in the athame the night before knowing she wants Jace to slice her cunt more. Jace was suckling both of her nipples, his teeth grinding against the sensitive skin. Jace was grinding his cock in her snatch as well. Alexa was pressed hard against him, knowing fully he was awake and waiting for her request of the athame in her pussy walls.

"Jace," she moans as she finds her voice. "Hmm?" he mumbles against her nipples, his teeth tightening around them. "You know what I want, so please?" she whimpers. "Say it fully, Alexa," He commands without his teeth releasing her nipples. "Cut my cunt, please. Hurt me in the way that binds me to you more." She cries out. He grins as he slowly pulls his cock out of her snatch. "I'm only going to cut that perfect little tight cunt as you wish. I'll keep slicing it till you can't take it anymore which I doubt. I'll fuck you so harder that you can not walk or talk. I'll make you scream for more." He growls around her nipples as he heats the athame. She whimpers as the knife glows red. He slides it and presses it into her cunt's walls. He drags it out slowly, keeping it hot, and repeats till he's satisfied. He than slams his dick into her hard, making her scream.

He thrust into her harder, making her blood pool on to the bed. He cast a small spell to speed the pregnancy up one month. She cries out more as he pounds her. "Tell me what you want, Alexa?" he growls as he never leaves her nipples. "Call me dirty names, Pound m…" she cries out. "Say cunt, cunt!" he pounds her harder. "Pound my cunt!" she screams as her cunt tightens around his cock. He releases her slightly bleeding nipples as he ties her to the bed without stopping his taking of her. He pounds her deeper and harder as she screams. Kyle sound proofs the cabin as he grins. Kyle imagines doing the same thing to his and his brother's betrothal.

26 Page


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa screamed so much as Jace fucks her that she loses her voice. Jace fills her a lot of his seed as he keeps fucking her. Alexa's cunt tightens around Jace's dick. Their bond marks glowing as the pregnancy speeds up to another month. Jace rubs her belly as he pounds her bleeding cunt. "O baby, you look so beautiful, taking this pounding and carrying my child. Once our child is born, I'll heal you so Kyle can have his turn with you. Let's speed up to that point." He kisses her as he pulls out. He heats the athame and cuts her cunt more, her blood covering the knife. He slams into her and cast the speed spell. Her belly grows more till she is almost nine months pregnant.

Her blood soaks the bedding as he fucks her into submission. Her legs tremble as he fucks her into labor. He pulls out as she starts to push their child out. He cleans their baby girl and places her to her mother's nipple to feed. Jace than cleans and heals Alyssa's pussy.

Kyle walks in and smiles. "So, a little girl as the first Jameson?" He watches the baby drink his and Jace's lover's milk. He goes to sit on her other side. "Kyle let's wait a bit before you fuck your seed into her. I'll get started on the potion that mom showed us to use when we officially had made Alexa ours." He gets up and walks into the potion lab.

Kyle kisses Alexa, "She's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" Alexa watches her baby girl suckle her milk. "I don't know yet." Kyle slips his finger into her channel and rubs there. Alexa moans and becomes wet. Jace comes in with the potion. He trades the potion for the sleeping babe. Alexa downs the potion as Jace dresses the baby girl.

Kyle pours the potion down Alexa's throat. He heats the athame and then slices her pussy walls. He quickly reheats the athame to cut his dick. Kyle slams his dick deep into Alexa's cunt as they both chant the pregnancy spell. Her womb glows red as the spell hits her. As they climax together, her womb turns blue, confirming the second Jameson pregnancy.

In their coven, blood bonding through sex counts as marriage. Kyle starts to pounding into Alexa's womb. She cries out as he fucks her. "Oh baby, you and I are gonna go longer than the two days you and Jace did. Your body belongs to us, Alexa, isn't that right?" Kyle bites her neck as she cries out, "Yes!" "Kyle, Alexa's parents are on the phone," Jace enters the room. "I told them what happened. They also know that she is legally, according to our coven, married to us. And that she's being fucked into her second pregnancy."

Alexa cries out louder as Kyle casts a spell to make his dick knot in her like a wolf's. "They gave permission for us to take Brain to the coven council for punishment. They said it can wait till after Alexa gives birth to our second child. They know that we are taking turns fucking her full of kids."

"Sounds like a plan, Jace. Let them know we can take her memories to the council since all of us know that Alexa does not want to face Brain again." Kyle looks at his brother as he and Alexa catch their breath. Alexa's womb had become a bit extended due to Kyle's dick being knotted in her womb like a wolf's. "Get her memories, Kyle" Jace replies as he holds out a vial to put her memories in. Kyle grabs the memories from Alexa of Brain raping her over and over. He puts them in the vial and Jace goes to call the council.

"Jace, I took them away prementally, so she doesn't remember them. That is what the council would want. They would rather her only remember us making love to her." Kyle lets his brother know. "Ok. Her parents will be back when they can. Apparently, the convention they went to got extended. They want us to move all her belongs here. They plan to sell the house since they are needing to move there."

"Ok after we get done with fucking her senseless. We'll go with some members of the council to get her stuff. Let Pops know that we are technically married now." Kyle nods to his brother. "Done that already. And he's gone to get her belongings and her parents. He and few of the council members had to get Brain and take him to the dungeons till we're ready to testify." Jace replies. "Just keep her satisfied. I'll take your memories of the rape you seen for you. I'll go and do the most for testifying." Jace takes Kyle's memories as well.

"Sounds even better. Since they want to meet now?" Kyle thrusts into Alexa hard. Jace nods and gets ready to leave. "Alexa, love, ready to be worshipped?" Kyle bites her neck. "Yes, Kyle." She shivers as he starts to pound the hell out of her pussy. "Want to be a mindless sex doll?" He heats the athame to cut her cunt's walls with his dick deep in her womb. "Just till you give birth again, baby" Alexa moans as she feels the searing hot athame enter her pussy and cut her walls. Kyle increases the pregnancy to two months. Alexa's blood pours out of her cunt as Kyle pounds her womb harder.

Alexa clings to Kyle as he fucks her. He cuts her pussy again and speeds the pregnancy another two months. Alexa's womb grows with twins as Kyle fucks her pussy harder. "Shit, baby, we have to speed your pregnancy up more. We need you to go into labor with our twins." Kyle grunts as he speeds the pregnancy up again to the full none months. He fucks her into labor and pulls out to get the twins out. He cleans them and let's Alexa breast feed the twins. He heals her and lets Jace know. ' _Just fuck more kids into her. I'll take two turns or three depends how long this meeting goes. Take as long as you, Kyle. Congrats on twins, bro,'_ Jace tells Kyle through their mind link. Kyle grabs the potion, "Ready for more, love?" He puts the twins with their big sister. Alexa takes the potion and heats the athame. "Good girl," Kyle purrs as he watches her cut her own cunt for him. He cuts his dick and spread their blood on her womb. He slams hard into her channel as they chant the spell again. Her womb glows red as he fucks her hard. Soon it turns blue and he chants the speed spell to make her six months. "Jace told me to make you pregnant as many times as I want until he gets back from his errand." Kyle pounds Alexa into the bed.

Alexa screams in pleasure as Kyle makes her pregnant for a third time. ' _Soon, baby we'll have an army. We, as in the three of us, will rule our coven as it has been predicted thousands of years ago. We are more powerful than anyone else in the coven. Even the council fears us. You are our Queen; Alexa and we are your kings. The coven knows of your pregnancies with us.'_ Jace whispers into Alexa's mind. Kyle purrs as he hears of their rise into the position they were born to have.

Alexa cries out as Kyle speeds her into labor. Soon the triplets join their siblings. ' _Nursemaids are on the way. They have been spelled with Alexa's DNA to breastfeed our children. Also spelled with an anti-attachment charm so they can't steal our babies.'_ Jace tells Kyle. ' _Good, I'd hate to kill the nursemaids if they take our babies.'_ Kyle responded as he preps Alexa for round four.

Alexa soon became hungry as Kyle fucked her again. A maid brings in food and feeds her queens. "Do not worry my queen. King Jace had chosen a warlock to turn into dick after I became mated to said warlock. All of us witches who serve you already have our soulmates as dicks in our pussies so we can't tempt our Kings from our queen." The maid informs Alexa.

"That is good for you will never be able to make us fuck you," Kyle grunts at the maid. She bows her head and moves to the wall. Her white skirt was stained red with her blood. Alexa notices the maid rubbing her clit as she watches Kyle fuck Alexa. "Looks like you and your mate are turned on by your queen and I fucking?" He chuckles at the maid as she nods. "What is your name?" Alexa asks the girl. "My name is Niamo, my queen. And my mate's is Gilbert." Niamo replies. "How old are you?" Alexa moves to flip herself and Kyle. "Fourteen, my queen," she moans as she rubs her clit more as she watches Alexa ride Kyle.

"And the others, the nursemaids?" Kyle thrusts up as his dick knots up again, making Alexa moan. "All of us are fourteen, my king. King Jace gave the nursemaids a potion with Alexa's breastmilk DNA so the babies have their mother's milk." Niamo bows as her juices coat her legs with her mate's seed filling her womb. "King Jace made sure all of us were no longer virgins before feeding us the potion."


End file.
